


You Won't Live

by LilianRoses



Series: Ice-Covered Earth [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I swear no one actually dies, I'm Sorry, It's still me after all, M/M, Magic, Romantic Fluff, but not too angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianRoses/pseuds/LilianRoses
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov stares out of his castle window every day, snow and ice coating the land for almost as far as he can see. Meanwhile, his heart belongs to Yuuri Katsuki, who spends his days nursing the earth and making flower crowns.Ice Country is notorious for being inhospitable to everyone but the select few born there. Those born there cannot live anywhere but the Ice Country. Those born in the Earthen Realm are scared of the Ice Country, because nothing they love and cherish can survive there.Well, all but Katsuki Yuuri.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOBODY ACTUALLY DIES GUYS. I COULDN'T DO THAT TO YOU OR MY HEART. As per usual, comments make me happy! Please leave one! ^v^/

_**Viktor's POV:** _

\-----

The sound of shattering crystal echoed through the castle and the throne room as a man stared unhappily out the enormous glass window. His short, platinum hair fell over one eye, and the aquamarine one you _could_ see radiated sadness and unsatisfaction. A young, blonde wisp of a boy burst through the doors shortly afterwards, and glared at him angrily.

 

" _Oi,_ asshole, control your damn emotions! Shit is breaking and cracking all over this damn castle, and Yakov says it's all your fault!"

 

Normally the man would tease his young cousin; saying that he belonged in the Fire Lands with his fiery temper. But lately, he felt no desire to do so. No; these days, Viktor Nikiforov, ruler of the Ice Country, would spend his days watching the love of his life move about the Earthen Realm seemingly without a care in the world. Everywhere he went things bloomed; plants sprouting up as if to embrace their king. He would harvest their flowers gratefully to make flower crowns, and he would wear a different one almost every day. The type of flower that grew appeared to correspond with his emotions. Unlike him, whose emotions either destroyed and/or killed things. He sighed. He'd never be able to leave Ice Country, anyway. This was the only place where his spirit wouldn't eventually melt. 

 

But it was a two-way street. No other type of elemental spirit could survive here. Its harsh, frozen air would freeze the lungs of any who breathed it in, the frigid temperatures were rumored to turn your skin to ice, and worst of all, the inhabitants had the power to crystalize your spirit from the inside out. Only those born here could survive, and he'd  _never_ wish for his precious Yuuri to come here. The world would be a much colder place without him in it to nurture it. Unlike the other elementals, he really could find almost no wrong in Yuuri Katsuki or his elemental magic.

 

The Fire Lands were constantly sunny, and there was almost no night. It was also almost unbearably hot, and would eventually burn everything, living or otherwise, into charcoal.

 

The Water Isles were the closest to them in terms of physical layout, temperature, and living conditions, but even there they could not live. There wasn't enough oxygen.

 

The Wind Territory was peaceful, almost to a fault. To maintain that peace, they isolated themselves in a fog that only they could manuever through. All others supposedly went mad trying to find a way in or out.

 

The Dark Mountains were self-explanatory. No one but the dumbest of knights or the most evil of spell-casters went there.

 

And then there was the Earthen Realm. It was hospitable to almost all forms of life, and had somehow maintained its peace despite having no visible protection. That turned out to be a lie, because if you made to attack it, roots would wrap themselves around you and pull you underground. The Water Isles found that out the hard way. But almost all were welcome, and their ruler was supposed to be the most gentle, caring, loving man you'd ever meet.

 

Well, all were welcome but those from the Ice Country. 

 

He knew that his country was feared there. They valued life more than anything, and ice would eventually kill all that grew there. Really, no other elementals liked the Ice Country or the ice spirits who lived there. They were dangerous and destructive. Tales of a terrible king who would capture you and work you until you died with a frozen spirit frightened children and adults alike into staying far, far away from the borders. It made for a lonely existence when all you knew was your own palace. He waved away the picture on his table mirror, and turned to his cousin, Yuri Plisetsky. He was but a child, so he'd never come into contact with the other kingdoms. As far as he was concerned, the Ice Country was superior in every form and fashion.

 

"Well, you can tell  _Yakov_ that when I'm no longer trapped in here like a caged animal, I'll stop breaking things. It's not  _my_ fault the walls are made of ice."

 

Yuri scowled harder.

 

"You do know that it's for our own good, right? Do you  _want_ your spirit to melt, you damn idiot?"

 

Viktor looked out the window again, frowned, and brought the picture back up on his table mirror, effectively ending the conversation. Yuri scoffed and left his moronic cousin to sulk.

 

Viktor started when he noticed that Yuuri appeared to be looking right at him with a sad frown on his face. His crown was almost all white, something he'd never seen before, white spots of light purple. It almost reminded him of his snowy kingdom. He demanded a book on flowers (which was almost impossible to find in their library), and he could have cried with joy when a handmaid brought him one. Apparently the crown was made of  _edelweiss_ (courage),  _white carnations_ (belief of innocence),  _white roses_ (purity), and  _lavender_ (devotion and virtue).  

 

He maintained the illusion of eye contact even as he demanded a pen and paper.

\-----

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me motivated and make he happy! Please leave one! ^v^/

_**Yuuri's POV:** _

\-----

Yuuri sat under an oak tree, who was quite helpful and extended its branches to provide even more shade from the sun. He smiled up at it.

 

"Thank you, my friend. I'm very grateful."

 

He looked up at the clear blue skies, a sure sign of spring. He always loved this time of year. Not that he really had a preference. Different plants grew in different seasons, after all. It'd be awful to pick just one. The grass beneath him wrapped around his wrist, and he laughed a little at the feeling of it.

 

"Yes, yes, I'm grateful to you as well. You all know I don't have a favorite."

 

That was sort of a lie, though. He had developed a sudden love of white, blue, and purple flowers. He tried not to look  _too_ far into it, but it was impossible to ignore the likely reason why. He sighed just thinking about him. Everyone who was aware of it thought he was borderline insane for being so enraptured by the king of the  _Ice Country,_ of all places. He had been introduced to plenty of eligible brides from his own kingdom, and had even come close to finding a bride in Yuuko from the Water Isles. But she had admitted that her heart belonged to a merchant named Takeshi, and Yuuri couldn't bring himself to steal her away for the sake of a loveless, unwanted, duty-bound marriage.

 

(She now had three daughters who had taken their father's talent for business and her mother's ability to manipulate the waters around them, a sign of a strong spirit. He was happy for her.)

 

So he remained unmarried and smitten with Viktor Nikiforov. He had lost count of the amount of times he'd sat in his chambers staring at illustrations and paintings of him. His long hair he'd had in his youth had been chopped off into a much shorter style, but he still looked just as regal.  _He_ was what a king should look like. His features were strong, his figure was lean and muscular, and his gaze was firm.

 

_Nothing like himself, who was soft, pudgy, and fragile._

 

He sighed again, and this time the tendrils of ivy wrapped themselves around him as if to comfort him. Phichit had assured him that this ability to almost communicate with plants proved that he was by no means fragile. Only those with the strongest of spirits could make their element do as they wished, but Yuuri did it without even trying. Whenever he was asked how he did it, he would give the same reply. He didn't  _tell_ his element what to do. He  _asked_ it to do things. Earth and plants were much more agreeable if you acknowledged their status as living, breathing things, and treated them as such. 

 

"Yuuri! Yuuri!  ** _Yuuri!"_**

 

Yuuri looked up at the voice that was currently dashing across the meadow towards him. Phichit hopped over rocks and almost fell over roots in his haste, but in his hands remained a crisp envelope. The ivy receeded quickly. They were shy, fragile plants, and Phichit was just too loud and boisterous for them. He never minded, though. He would say they were like Yuuri in that way.

 

"Phichit, be careful. What's so important, anyway?"

 

Phichit was the royal messanger. He looked through at least hundreds of letters a week, gave announcements to the kingdom, and listened to the representatives of other countries before deciding whether or not Yuuri needed to get involved. He loved his job, and was good at it. Which was a good thing, since Yuuri wasn't very good at putting himself in front of crowds or talking to strangers.

 

Phichit shoved the letter into his hands. It was made of strong, sturdy material, and was addressed to him specifically. But that wasn't what made him panic. What made him panic was the royal seal of the Ice Country on the back. He'd almost think it was a fake if the envelope didn't feel so frigid. And there was no way a signature could be so accurate. This letter had been sent by Viktor Nikiforov.

 

The responsible voice in his head was reminding him that this was a letter from a king to another, fellow king, and that he should just calm down and read it. The twenty-four year-old fanboy voice his head was screaming a repitive mantra of  _'he sent me a letter why did he send **me** a letter he doesn't send letters did I do something wrong did I do something  **right** I'm never getting rid of this letter never ever no matter what forever it's my new prized posession oh my  **spirits-** '_

 

His hands shook as he opened the envelope. The paper inside was just as well made, and no, he did  _not_ sniff the paper like a weirdo to see if he could tell what Viktor Nikiforov smelled like, no matter what Phichit said.

 

_Dear Yuuri Katsuki of the Earthen Realm,_

 

_I've noticed that you seem to have an artistic talent for making flower crowns. At first I thought they merely represented your emotions, but I have begun studying up on flora, and recently found out that there are actually assigned meanings to certain flowers and plants. I just wanted to thank you personally for your belief in me. It is nice to know that there is someone out there who doesn't think I am a completely heartless ice spirit. I am admitting to watching you without your knowledge, but you appear to be just as wonderful as they say, and I could not help it. So please, continue sending me messages when you can. Between you and I, it gets rather lonely here in the Ice Country._

 

_Sincerely,_

 

_Viktor Nikiforov_

 

He almost passed out from all the blood that had rushed to his face. This was  _so_ _embarassing_. How many times had Viktor Nikiforov been watching as he weaved  _flower crowns_ like a bored child? He thought back on his last crown. Edelweiss...white carnations... _spirits,_ he'd put  _lavender_ in there. He could  _die_ at that point. He looked up from where he'd buried his face in his knees. But it didn't  _sound_ like he'd minded, though. In fact, he sounded like he'd rather enjoyed seeing them. He wondered if they even  _had_ flowers in the Ice Country. It didn't seem so.

 

Yuuri frowned. He couldn't imagine a life without his colorful variety of flowers. And for him to readily admit to being lonely...his heart ached a little for him. He nodded in determination, and told Phichit to grab him the materials to write a letter, and to bring them to him. Phichit's eyebrows rose. Writing responses was usually his job, since Yuuri didn't really feel comfortable speaking with people. But Yuuri seemed adamant that this letter had to be written personally, so he hurried to fetch what was requested. Yuuri gathered the courage and necessary ingredients for a certain spell. He hoped this worked...

\-----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Viktor's POV:** _

\-----

He bit his lip as he waited for some sort of response from Yuuri. He had taken a chance by admitting to watching him, and he wondered if he would grow to regret that choice in the near future. Yuuri had been making what _seemed_ to be a flower crown for the last few days, but appeared to be putting far more care into this one. It was coming together beautifully, but he wondered if he was sending some sort of ' _I hate you and everything you stand for'_ message in flora language. He couldn't get a clear view of the plants to find out. The object of his affections had then gone missing for a few days; and he couldn't find him in any of his usual spots. Not even in the meadow he so often frequented. Viktor frowned, dejected and depressed. The only thing that brought any sort of warmth into his life, gone. Just like that. 

 

The walls of his chamber had been splintering enough for the chandelier to start swinging dangerously when Mila, the head of his guard, came in holding a wooden chest. His curiosity was enough to stop the destruction of the castle they called home (thank the spirits). 

 

"What is that?"

 

Mila frowned.

 

"We're...not sure, actually. It looks like it's from the Earthen Realm, but none of us can open the damn thing."

 

Viktor's eyebrows rose. Normally a member of the guard opened any mail he received to ensure it wasn't anything harmful. He wasn't sure what was more suprising: the fact that he had received mail from the  _Earthen Realm_ of all places, that the wooden chest had survived the journey, or that out of all of his guards, no one could open it. Mila held it out to him.

 

"Yakov didn't believe us when we said we couldn't open it. Then  _he_ couldn't open it, and he had wanted it destroyed."

 

Viktor unconsciously hugged his treasure closer to his chest. If his royal advisor wanted this destroyed, he would have to do it himself over Viktor's dead body. Mila hurried to reassure him.

 

"I managed to convince him that it hadn't exploded or caught fire when we were fighting to open it, so it probably isn't going to do so anytime soon. He had just grunted and shooed us all off. I am fairly certain that he figures if none of  _us_ can open it, you won't be able to either. He thinks it will be trash soon enough."

 

Mila almost laughed. Viktor looked scandalized at the very thought. He had never received anything from the Earthen Realm before; did Yakov really think he was going to dispose of such a thing so readily? Even if he never found out what was in it, this was still one of the most important gifts he'd ever received, next to his crown. 

 

Mila bowed and left him to open his mail in peace. Viktor looked over the chest thoroughly. There didn't seem to be any latches that his guard had missed. He ran his fingers over the top of it, and almost dropped it when the lid shifted from brown to vivid green and popped open. He held it at arms length, waiting to see if any more  _suprises_ showed themselves. None did, so he hesitantly peered into the chest.

 

He could have cried. He might have. But he had more important things to do. He dove for his flora book.

\-----

Mila held a hand over her mouth. Yuri stared at him, shaking with what seemed to be a mixture of horror, disgust, and rage. Yakov's face had gone purple, he was so irate. His words were a growl.

 

" ** _Viktor._** Where is your crown?"

"I am wearing it."

"Your  ** _true crown,_** Viktor. What have you done with it?!"

"Oh, that. It is safe in my chambers, not to worry."

 

Yuri's words were a scream.

 

"Why is it NOT ON YOUR HEAD?!"

"I couldn't wear both, could I?"

"SO YOU CHOSE THAT PIECE OF-"

 

Yuri was silenced at the look Viktor gave him. He'd never seen such an icy look on the other's face. He was smiling, but the ominous cracking of the floor told a different story.

 

"Go ahead. Finish your sentence, Yuri. I'm  _waiting._ "

 

Yuri wisely chose not to finish his sentence. Viktor turned, cape billowing behind him, and reached up once more to ensure that his precious flower crown was still intact. He smiled like a love-sick fool when he remembered the letter that had accompanied it. It was hidden away securely in a drawer in his chambers where no one would be able to find it or harm it. He was actually fairly certain he'd freeze their hand off at the wrist if they tried.

 

_Dear Viktor,_

 

_I'm not entirely certain how to address you, so I apologize if I'm being rude, but I'm just going to refer to you as Viktor if that's alright. Your letter worried me a little; do you not have flowers in the Ice Country? You might not, and I'm sorry for that._ _You seemed to like my flower crowns, so I decided to make one for you. I hope I'm not being presumptuous; I'm not trying to insult the Ice Country's crown or anything of the sort. It's quite beautiful, actually. I just thought you might want some variation, so I sent you a crown with some of the most colorful flowers I could think of. You said in your letter that you were studying flora, so I'll let you decipher the meaning._

_P.S- I'm not avoiding you, if you think so. I had to use a lot of energy for the protection charms on the chest and crown. I got a little sick because of it, and was bed-ridden, but they never would have made it otherwise. These charms won't wear off on their own or be broken easily, so your flora crown should be able to withstand even the toughest Ice Country conditions (but please do not tempt fate). And then there was the enchanted lock on the chest, but that was just a precaution to ensure that nothing happened to it's contents before it reached you._

 

_If you ever feel lonely, Viktor, just know that you have me now. Enjoy your crown!_

 

_Sincerely,_

_Yuuri_

 

Red carnations  _(admiration),_ geraniums  _(true friendship),_ chrysanthemums (cheerfulness), marjoram flowers  _(joy and happiness),_ morning glories  _(affection),_ and violets  _(loyalty)_ all graced the most heartfelt gift he'd ever received. People had been shocked when they witnessed their icy ruler wearing such an accessory. But Viktor could not have cared less. He would have to say something about Yuuri sacrificing his health for his sake, but that would never compare to how grateful he was. His whole body already felt lighter without the weight of his 'true' crown weighing him down.

 

He got right to work writing a reply.

\-----


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yuuri's POV:** _

\-----

Yuuri had been startled awake at the sound of a commotion outside the doors of his chambers. He pulled the covers upwards before the door swung open, revealing Phichit, Yuuko (who had left the triplets with Takeshi), Leo, and Huang-Gong, who had come to see if he was feeling better. Yuuko looked ready to tackle him (with complete disregard for the silk robes she was wearing), and the only thing keeping the Queen of the Water Isles from doing so was his still slightly ill state. That was apparently not enough to stop her from shrieking at him, though.

 

 _"Yuuri Katsuki!_ Just  _when_ were you going to inform me that you had entered a relationship with  _Viktor Nikiforov,_ off all people?!"

 

Yuuri went red from the tips of his ears down to his toes.

 

"I have done  _nothing of the sort,_ Yuuko! He had seen me make flower crowns before, and written me a letter complimenting them-"

"He does not just _write people letters_ , Yuuri!"

 

Yuuri wanted to scream back that he was well aware of that fact when Phichit decided to be completely and utterly unhelpful.

 

"You think  _that's_ bad? The reason Yuuri is ill is because he used up so much spirit energy making his beloved a flower crown that will stand up to the Ice Country's harsh weather. In fact, I actually have a letter from him-"

 

Yuuko dove for the letter at the same Yuuri did. But between Yuuri's lingering ailment, his farther distance, and his chivalry, he found himself on the losing end: face down on his carpet, cheeks flaming, with Yuuko on his back reading the precious correspondence out loud. She almost couldn't get through a single sentence without squealing. This was without a doubt his worst nightmare, and he felt like willing the ground to swallow him up and put him out of his misery.

 

_Dear Yuuri,_

 

_Of course you can call me by my first name! That is, if I can call you by yours._

 

_And_ _I just wanted to thank you so enthusiastically for my gift. It could easily be the best gift I've ever received. My fondness for it only grew after I had deciphered the meaning behind it. And I am nowhere near offended by your desire to make me a crown; especially one as beautiful and colorful as this one. I actually might like this one better than my 'true' crown. Do not tell my subjects or royal advisor that, though._ _It would definitely not be taken well._

_As for your wondering whether or not we have flowers in the Ice Country: we, rather unfortunately, do not. It is too cold for them here, and the ground is always covered in a layer of ice too thick for them to grow and thrive properly. So year-round, our country is a blank canvas for as far as the eye can see. So you can hopefully understand why I was (and still am) so entranced by your flower crowns. Even if they seem simple and/or childish to you, they are precious, lively, and valuable to me. I'll always take care of the one you made for me._

 

_P.S- As grateful as I am for my gift, I still simply cannot condone you making yourself ill for my sake. Part of the enchantment of the crowns is the wonderful spirit who makes them. The days I was unable to see you were grey and awful, and no crown could replace you._

 

_Thank you for being there for me, for it brings color and warmth into my life._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Viktor_

 

Yuuko was bouncing and squealing on his back at this point, and Leo had to quickly remind her that Yuuri was not at full health, yet.

 

Leo was the unusually mild-mannered prince from the Fire Lands. He didn't really live up to the stereotype of fire spirits: he didn't have a temper, nor did he easily lose control of his emotions (a better fit for that would most likely be 'King' JJ, a nobleman. He irritated even the even-tempered Yuuri most times he had to deal with him). Huang-Gong was the adorable prince of the the Wind Territory. He was adamant that he was going to grow into a strong King, like his father, but for now he was cute. There was honestly no other word for it. He was just cute.

 

These diverse individuals were his closest friends, and he knew that they weren't  _trying_ to embarass him. But it honestly did not take much. He got to his feet as quickly as he could, snatching the letter away from Yuuko. She looked suprised at the unusually harsh action from the normally gentle ruler, and she soon felt bad. It was obvious that this was important to Yuuri, and she shouldn't have made fun. She apologized immediately, and Yuuri, luckily, forgave her. He blushed again.

 

"I just...these feelings seemed to have come from out of nowhere, Yuuko. And I  _know_ that it's not going anywhere. But I just can't seem to help it."

 

Phichit put his hands on his shoulders and stared him straight in the face.

 

"That's called **_love_** , Yuuri. It makes no sense, gives no warning, and leaves you confused. But it can also make you happier than you have ever been. If anyone can figure out how to make this work, it will be you two."

 

Yuuri smiled. This was why Phichit was his best friend. He looked at his other friends as well, who were all smiling. 

 

He  _could_ do this.

\----

It was two more days before Yuuri was cleared to leave his chambers. He immediately went to his favorite meadow. The plants all seemed to cheer at his return; the flowers bloomed more, the vines grew taller, and the grass wound itself around his ankles. He smiled at the reaction. He'd missed them as well.

 

"I know, I know. I'm happy to see you all as well. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

 

The plants swayed as if agreeing.

 

"Thank you all for waiting for me. But I actually have something to ask of you. It is a simple request this time. I just need some roses, and some ivy, preferably not the poisonous type..."

 

After he made his request, he sat down in the sun to write his response. He then started on quite possibly the most important flower crown he'd ever made...

\-----

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Viktor. Episode 11, am I right?

_**Viktor's POV:** _

\-----

Viktor blinked. He rubbed his eyes, but no matter what he did, the words did not change. He picked up the flower crown with shaking hands. This one was simpler than the last, but he supposed it didn't need to be overly ornate. It was only meant to convey a simple message. That message was written simply in an unassuming letter, and had been shipped just as it had been the last time he'd sent a flower crown. He knew something was different when he had received a chest rather than a simple letter as he had sent, or even just a flora message as he'd done before. And he knew how much energy went into sending even this simple of a flower crown. No. He could not call it simple, not with the weight it carried. He looked to letter he had dropped in shock, and dove for it. 

 

_Viktor,_

 

_It has been brought to my attention that the feelings I have for you are not strictly platonic. The joy whenever I read one of your letters, the happiness whenever I weave a flower crown meant to be a message for you, the sadness when I think about how far away we are...they all have led me to one conclusion. I love you, Viktor. I know that you most likely don't reciprocate, but I still felt that it was important you know. I hope you will still send me letters, and that I can send you flora messages, because I do truly look forward to our 'conversations'._

 

_Love,_

_Yuuri_

 

The flower crown was made only of roses. Red, pink, and white roses. Red roses as a declaration of love, pink roses as a symbol of happiness, and white roses meant to convey purity and that he was a worthy lover. They had been woven together with vines of ivy, displaying an undercurrent of friendship and a promise that he would always love him. 

 

It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

 

Before he knew it he was on his knees, eyes welling with tears. He grit his teeth. Why? _Why?_ Why was he born in this damn place?!  ** _Why,_** _damn it?!_ The love of his life loved him back, and he couldn't go to him because of his  _spirit._ This fucking _icy prison_ -

 

He slammed a fist onto the floor, leaving a spider-web of cracks behind. It wasn't enough. He punched it again. And again. Over and over, until the cracks had crawled up the walls. Mila and a group of guards had ran to his chambers to see what was wrong, but Mila held them back at the sight of a furious Viktor. She yelled in an attempt to get him to calm down.

 

" _Viktor!_ You have to stop! You're going to bring the whole castle down-"

 

Fucking  _good._ He was tired of everyone expecting him to be happy; tired of everyone expecting him to be fucking  _grateful_ for this gilded cage. Tired of not being able to say what he wanted, go where he wanted, do what he wanted,  ** _love who he wanted-_**

 

The worst person who could possibly show up at that moment decided to. Yakov looked at him as though he were a disrespectful child who needed to be disciplined. 

 

"Viktor, stop this,  _immediately._ Think of who you are. You are  **royalty;** you are not allowed to have  _temper-tantrums_ such as this one. Especially not over a lover that you would _never_ be allowed to take on in the first place as king-"

 

Viktor froze just as he was pulling back for another punch, and looked up with a frigid, frosty gaze. It felt as though the temperature had dropped by one-hundred degrees. Viktor rose to his feet, and the look in his eyes had people reaching to have a hand on their weapons. Very slowly, and very deliberately, Viktor removed the Ice Country's crown from his head. And then, without taking his eyes off of Yakov, he threw it with suprising strength against the floor. With all of his pent up sadness, lonliness, and rage, the force of it shattered the crown into thousands of shards.

 

And then all hell broke loose.

\-----

_**Yuuri's POV:** _

 

Phichit had run up to him in his throne room in a state of panic. Yuuri listened to the news with wide, horrified eyes. Apparently Viktor had snapped and destroyed his crown. The worst part of it was that the crown contained the Ice Diamond, the jewel that contained the spirit of all the ice, snow, and frost of the Ice Country. When Viktor had broken it, he'd let all of that elemental magic run free without any form of containment or control. And that spirit was very, very,  _very_ angry at being locked away as it had been for that long. It was taking out that anger on all of the surrounding areas, and it was coming for the Earthen Realm soon.

 

H-had...had  _he_ done this? Had his letter finally driven Viktor over the edge? Was this  _his_ fault?

 

Phichit was going on about getting him to safety while they tried to contain the angry spirit when he realized it. Viktor had told him that it had been getting harder to reign in his emotions, and that he was losing control over his element, which had never happened before.  _Viktor._ Viktor's discontent, his unhappiness, his desire for freedom, it was feeding the spirit. He couldn't imagine living a life where you were expected to hold perfect control over your feelings or the entire world would suffer. And yet Viktor had done so for this long on his own.

 

He knew what he had to do.

 

"Phichit, this is going to sound insane, but I need to make a flower crown right now."

" _Yuuri._ I get that this has become some sort of courtship between you two but you are _literally going to cease to exist_ -"

" _Phichit._ Get out of the way. I need to do this, or _everyone_ is going to freeze into non-existence."

 

Phichit pursed his lips, but at the look on Yuuri's face, he reluctantly stepped aside. Yuuri ran out to his meadow, where it had already started to get colder.

 

"Okay, everyone, I know it's cold. But please,  _please,_ I need you to do this for me; I'm begging you, I have to have these plants."

 

His meadow responded sluggishly, but they responded. Yuuri could have cried.

 

"Thank you.  _Thank you._ Okay, what do I need, what do I need...this isn't going to be pretty, but it's going to work. Let's do it. I need dill, and lots of it. Let's do aloe, lady's-mantle, lemon-balm, thyme, and...hyacinth. White hyacinth."

 

He quickly harvested the plants and got to work.

\-----

  _ **Viktor's POV:**_

\-----

He was cold. Very,very cold. That was odd. He never really got cold, thanks to his icy spirit. He didn't like it; it was like he was jumping into a frozen lake. He opened his eyes, but all around him was grey. That wasn't unfamiliar, but where was the blue?

 

The white?

 

The silver?

 

The memories of what had happened flew back to him at once. He closed his eyes and hung his head in shame. He couldn't believe he'd done that. Spirits were being destroyed, and it was all his fault. It was his job to rule the ice, and look what he'd done.

 

"It's not your fault, Viktor."

 

His eyes flew open, and soon he was face to face with his life and love.

 

" _Y-Yuuri?_ How are you-what are you-"

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

 

Viktor leapt forward and crushed him to his chest. He was here, he was tangible, he was  _real-_

 

Yuuri disengaged himself with some effort. Viktor had no intention of letting go anytime soon, but he had to do this. He smiled sadly at Viktor.

 

"Viktor, how could you think this was all your fault?"

 

Viktor didn't know when he had started to cry, but he had.

 

"If I hadn't broken my crown, if I had just been the king that I was supposed to be-"

 

Yuuri put a hand under his chin, and made him look at him.

 

"If you _had_ been that king, you would have suffered for the rest of your existence. Your crown had an evil spirit in it, Viktor. You couldn't possibly have known that, and yet you've been fighting to keep it contained on your own since you were young. You can't live that way. You _won't_ live that way. I won't let you."

 

Viktor wanted to look away, but he also sort of wanted to look at Yuuri forever.

 

"That spirit feeds off of your suffering, Viktor. You've been bearing the weight of it by yourself for too long. And don't you remember? I'm here for you."

 

He motioned for Viktor to lean down, and he placed the crown of herbs on Viktor's head.

 

"It's not as colorful as the last two, but I still think you'll like it. Aloe, for healing, protection, and affection. Lady's-mantle, for forgiveness. Lemon-balm, for sympathy. Thyme, for strength and courage. White hyacinth, for prayers of peace. And finally, dill."

 

He glared at the swirling mass around them, standing tall despite the rapid draining of his energy. He'd endure it for everyone he loved.

 

"For power against evil."

 

The results were instantaneous. The grey around them seemed to writhe in pain and anger, and it screamed as the various herbs and the magic tied woven into the crown cut off its life source. It was fighting for all it was worth, but the Dark Mountains were calling for it.

 

It didn't stand a chance.

 

Everything was going well, when suddenly Yuuri fell. Viktor hurried to catch him, lowering him bridal style to the ground.

 

"Yuuri! Yuuri, what's wrong?! Yuuri!"

 

Yuuri looked up at him, and cupped his cheek. He gave him a weak smile.

 

"I need you to live for me,  _Vitya._ Can you do that?"

 

Viktor felt the tears again.

 

"What? Yuuri, why are you asking me this?"

"Don't cry,  _Vitya._ This is your chance...to be happy...to be free...to _live._ So do it for me, okay?"

 

The hand fell from his cheek, the grey and the cold dissipated, and the crown on his head felt like it weighed a ton.

\-----

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 11 fucked me up, can you tell? And a cliffhanger, because I want you all to suffer with me TvT/


	6. Chapter 6

_**Viktor's POV:** _

\-----

He wasn't fading. He was cold and pale, which he knew was bad for an earthen spirit, but he wasn't fading. That was good. As long as he didn't fade, he could be saved. 

 

Viktor had never run so fast in his life. But the precious cargo in his arms seemed to give him strength. He needed to save Yuuri. He  _had_ to save Yuuri. He had asked him to live, but he would do no such thing if his life and love did not do the same. He cursed himself for not paying attention to the lessons on healing when he was a youth. He had figured that there were people in his castle whose job was to do such things, so he had no reason or motivation to learn those skills.  _Damn_ his younger self. So all he could do was wrap his flower in his cape, heft him into his arms, and make a mad dash to the nearest spirit gate.

 

He could feel the uncomfortable warmth seeping through his clothing as he neared it, but that didn't stop him from approaching it. Spirit gates were living portals, and he could feel this one's hesitance to let him pass. But then it realized who was curled in his arms, and it swung open without pause. Viktor mentally thanked it, and ran through. It was getting worse for him, but at least his love had stopped shaking. He was still far too pale for his tastes, though. 

 

The Earthen Realm's castle was nothing like the Ice Country's. He had seen illustrations of it, and glimpses through his table mirror, but he had never seen the full thing up close. Plants were everywhere, and a stream ran around it, constantly feeding the flora his Yuuri loved so much. It was almost as if he could feel the plants' connection to the precious one in his arms; everywhere he went there was a steady undercurrent of worry for their beloved ruler. There was no such thing in the Ice Country. He briefly wondered if he even  _had_ a country anymore.

 

Now was not the time for that, though. 

 

He knew he didn't look like anyone here. They were all lightly tanned from their time in the sunny gardens, with hair in shades of brown unlike his platinum-blonde. But he was still a king in his soul, and would carry himself as such if it would get his love help. He burst through the gates of the castle, voice loud and demanding to be obeyed.

 

"He requires a Healer immediately! Bring me one, now! I gave you all an _order;_ what are you standing there gawking at?!"

\-----

Hiroko Katsuki was just as gentle as her son, it appeared. She was also the castle's best Healer, as well as the previous Queen. Viktor had never been so relieved to see someone in his lifetime. Hiroko pushed Yuuri's bangs back from his forehead, and frowned worriedly.

 

"Oh, my poor baby...just what have you done to yourself?"

 

Viktor felt those damn tears threaten to fall again. But he would not sniffle like an infant presenting a broken toy to their mother. He would  _not._ He would be strong for Yuuri. But when he spoke, his voice was nowhere near as strong as he would have liked.

 

"H-he used so much energy to help me...can you help him?"

 

She carefully unwrapped the cape from around his chest, and laid a hand over his heart. She closed her eyes in concentration (for what felt like an eternity), before smiling.

 

"I am glad you brought him here so quickly, Viktor. I can already feel his strength returning, though his spirit is still so fragile. I know that this cannot be at all comfortable for you, with how warm it is here."

"I am fine. Just...please. He means so much to me, and I want to tell him that in person."

 

In truth, he was starting to feel a pain in his chest and a burning in his lungs, but that was irrelevant. Hiroko smiled maternally.

 

"I must ask that you do not overexert yourself. I am already constantly treating one individual who does not know his limits; I do not need another."

 

He nodded, and Hiroko's expression turned serious.

 

"We need to get him somewhere where his connection to the earth is deepest. He will recover the fastest there. But I feel as though I must warn you; the flora may not react well to your presence, especially when their king is so vulnerable."

 

Viktor nodded, already aware of that fact, but determined to go anyway.

\-----

Phichit took one look at his best friend in the arms of Viktor Nikiforov and almost had a heart-attack. He refrained, because Yuuri was already going to have one when he realized that his precious Viktor had quite literally princess-carried him through the courtyard in his desperate search for a Healer. So Phichit said nothing, but smiled knowingly. Viktor stared right back at him, unconsciously clutching Yuuri closer to his chest.

 

He wondered if he should tell him that he was still wearing his flower crown, and that it was crooked. He figured that was the reason he had been so readily accepted by the earthen spirits, and decided against it.

 

He led them to Yuuri's favorite meadow, and the plants all seemingly leaned towards their king. Viktor placed Yuuri down per Hiroko's instructions, and watched in awe as the plants wrapped themselves around him. The ivy wound around his waist, the grass clutched at his legs, flowers bloomed near his head to form a pillow, and the tree even receeded a bit to let the sun through. He took a step back to let Yuuri recover in peace, but was stopped. A blade of grass had wrapped itself around his ankle as it had done to Yuuri countless times before. It recognized the flower crown that their king had made before he set out on his journey, and realized that  _this_ must be the man who their ruler was always making them for. He had also brought him back them, and had kept him  _alive,_ so they would do the same for him.

 

Besides, he was important to their beloved king. It would make him sad if he perished.

 

Viktor blinked confusedly as the grass tugged insistantly at his ankle. Not knowing what else to do, he allowed himself to be led back to Yuuri, where he sat down. The tree shaded him, and he was admittedly glad for the sanctuary from the sun. A plant (what looked like mint) brushed itself against his leg, but he was worried that he'd hurt it if he picked it. This only seemed to annoy the plant, who whacked him insistently. He picked it, and took a cautious bite of it. It wasn't  _appetizing,_ per say, but it did somehow lower his internal temperature. How- they weren't trying to poison him, were they?

 

He looked cautiously at the plants. They seemed to notice his wariness, and ivy vines wound around him, like they often did Yuuri. Lotus flowers bloomed around him, and he recognized the message behind them.  _Change. Rebirth. Enlightenment._ Purple hyacinth soon joined them.  _A sorrowful apology._ Yuuri always spoke to his plants. Should he? He wasn't an earthen spirit; would they understand him? He figured it was worth a try.

 

"It's alright. You didn't know. I am quite lucky to have earned Yuuri's love, aren't I?"

 

A single myrtle flower bloomed, almost in question. Viktor's cheeks flushed the same color.  _True love. Marriage._

 

"I-if he agrees. I'm hoping after this whole debacle, the first meaning still applies to me."

 

Hiroko and Phichit watched Viktor interact with Yuuri's plants with a mixture of shock and happiness. They never thought they would see the day when Viktor Nikiforov, King of the Ice Country, would be sitting in a meadow talking to flowers. But, they figured, this was a change for the better.

\-----

_**Third Person POV:** _

\-----

Yuuri had agreed, and it most certainly still applied.

 

Their wedding was almost over-run with heliotrope _(eternal love)_ and white yarrow  _(everlasting love)_. Yuuri had blushed and said that he couldn't help it when Phichit and Yuuko had teased him about it. Viktor had merely chuckled and placed a flower crown of sweet peas  _(pleasure)_ and yellow tulips  _(sunshine in your smile)_  on his head. He had been learning how to make them, but they were still nowhere near as beautiful as Yuuri's. Yuuri had smiled despite his still red cheeks and placed his own (far prettier) crown of blue hyacinth _(constant love)_ and white peonies _(happy life and marriage)_  on his. 

 

As it turned out, there was no longer an Ice Country. But that wasn't as bad as people would think. Viktor had looked a little sad when he found out about the destruction of his homeland, but Yuuko had been quick to remind him that it had technically been founded by a physical manifestation of evil.

 

(Just as a thought.)

 

But in the wake of his old kingdom, a new one was born. It was nestled between what remained of the icy and earthen borders, something none had thought was possible at first. But it was true, and they somehow maintained a balance between the two.

 

For half the year, Viktor's wish for cold was granted. As it turned out, the whole  _'your soul will melt if you leave'_ wasn't quite true. Would he last very long prancing about in the Fire Lands? No. But would he cease to exist if sat outside in the gardens with Yuuri? Also no. As a matter of fact, he felt _healthier_ after a decent day in the sun, as long as he wore adequate clothing and stayed hydrated to keep his temperature down.

 

(It had been quite the sight to watch Yuuri calmly-yet-sternly rip into Yakov about keeping him locked away for literally no reason when he had showed up at the doorstep of their new castle to confront Viktor. Black-eyed Susan, tansy, and vines of oak leaves had risen from the ground and wrapped themselves around his legs in a clear threat of what would happen if he continued to upset their king. Yes, it had been _quite_ the sight indeed.)

 

For the other half of the year, Yuuri's desire for warmer weather won out. He had planted a garden that surrounded their entire castle, and almost instaneously it was large, colorful, and lively enough to surpass the meadow back in the old castle. Viktor was not suprised; Yuuri had put so much time and effort into it that there was no doubt it would be beautiful. He _had_ been suprised with how much work went into maintaining it, however. He'd assumed Yuuri just waved his hand and they lived. That was certainly _not_ the case; there was weeding to be done, and harvesting, and watering, and pruning, etc.

 

(Viktor soon found out that he had a natural talent for none of it. He still helped to the best of his abilities, though, even if all he did was fetch water and talk to the plants to keep them happy.)

 

Phichit had assured Yuuri that he was taking good care of the old meadow, and had been overjoyed when he had gone to visit. He informed Yuuri that the reason was behind it was that he'd finally,  _finally_ made friends with the ivy plants.

 

(He was a good king, and Yuuri was glad he'd chosen him. The people and plants loved him, and he'd made sure to thank the ivy for giving Phichit a chance.)

 

That wasn't to say he disliked the colder months. Viktor had introduced him to ice-skating, and he loved it immensly. Yuuko would form an enormous lake, and Viktor would freeze it over. They would skate for hours, and Viktor never failed to impress Yuuri with his jumps and spins. He'd had a lot of practice back when he lived in Ice Country, and it was one of the few joys he was allowed on a regular basis.

 

All in all, they were both as happy as could be. Phichit had been right. If two people could manage to find happiness despite the circumstances, it would have been those two.

 

(He totally took credit for their entire relationship, by the way.)

\-----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
